


The Children of the Fates

by Peachfaerie



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfaerie/pseuds/Peachfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, the first Sailor Scout was created for a mistake and now she searches to get things back to the way they were. What does this mean for the Sol Scouts? And why does Usagi's sister hate her so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Fates’ Children

The realms’ names are Japanese, I dare you to look them up and see which planets I chose for each one. By the way, Hotaru, Usagi, Mina, and Ami all have brooches, for reasons which I will mention later. I DON’T OWN Sailor Moon!!!!

Beginnings

The Fates are said to be three goddesses who control the birth and death of mortals and watched over them. Their sister, Destiny, also watched over the mortals, but she sometimes intervened, while the Fates could not. Over time, the mortals were dying off because of monsters which attacked them relentlessly. The Fates decided to create four children, who would embody life, wisdom, purity, and love. They chose fourteen heroes from the nine different realms to protect them while they grew in power. They chose the twin warriors from Nikko, the brothers from Chikyu, the priestess of Kasei, the princess of Kaiosei, the sister of the Four Winds from Ten’nosei, the mage from Doseino, the guardian of Meiosei, the alchemist from Suigin, the warrior from Mun, the mage of Kinboshi, the winged archer from Michisu, and the Amazon from Mokusei. They came together and protected the Children for two centuries, noticing the fact they did not age and the Children aged slowly, especially Life. When Purity, Wisdom, and Love reached the appearance of sixteen and Life reached nine, disaster struck. The twin warriors of Nikko were brother and sister, and the sister happened to be a berserker. A group of monsters attacked and she reached her berserker state for the first time. She accidentally destroyed the monsters and her companions. As punishment, the Fates made her the first Sailor Scout, and their slave. Her life crystal was taken from her and a pair of golden bands was placed on her to keep her alive. She was cursed so that she could kill with a kiss and that she would never die or be defeated. Destiny felt sorry for her and told her that her companions would be reborn and her curse would be removed, but she had to return relationships and powers to the time when they died. And so, our story begins…


	2. The Deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon. Wish I did though since then Usagi would be with Seiya. Mamoru is so...ick.

Lunarian-Bold  
Japanese-Normal  
Thought-Italics  
“Foreign Language”-Italics/Quotation Marks  
Past self talking-Italics/Bold

This is about a year after the Sailor Stars season.

The Deaths

Laughter and pleading ran through the air. But Haruka held no pity for the blonde beside her, even though it was her house. Finally, Minako kicked her in the face, which effectively stopped the tickling, but also made her enemy grin evilly. “Haruka…” Minako backed up hastily. Haruka picked up her cake.  
“Hmm…I wonder how this would look on your face…” Minako’s eyes widened with alarm. Haruka aimed and… dropped it in terror.  
“OH, NO YOU DON’T! I DID NOT JUST BAKE THIS CAKE FOR YOU TO START A FOOD FIGHT!!!” Haruka bolted away from a furious Lita. The others in the room laughed. Minako leaped forward and tackled Lita’s legs.  
“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!” The enthusiastic blonde and Lita toppled to the floor. Lita sweat dropped at the ditz.   
“You know, you two do make a cute couple.” Michiru said, smiling. Lita and Minako blushed and Minako scurried off her. Haruka roared in laughter.  
“Michi, you’re as bad as Haruka.” This just made Haruka laugh harder. Minako pulled Usagi over and whispered something to her. Usagi grinned and whispered to Raye, who in turn, whispered it to Ami, who blushed very hard. But, she did slide next to Hotaru and whispered it to her who grinned and poked Setsuna who was watching Haruka trying to get her jaw unstuck from laughing so hard. When Setsuna heard, she nodded and then hurried out of the room with Hotaru.  
“Oh, Haruka, Michiru, could I have your attention please?” Usagi asked sweetly. Haruka finally got her jaw unstuck and Michiru sat down, since she was trying to help Haruka.  
“Sure, what is it, Kitten?”  
“How long before we met you were you Scouts?” She said. Raye passed out the weapons.  
“Um, about three months.” They gaped at them.  
“Seriously?” They stared in amazement. Then Minako started laughing hysterically.  
“You’re rookies!” They blinked at her in confusion.  
“What Minako means is that we were Sailor Scouts for about two years before you guys even started.” Ami offered. Haruka and Michiru gaped at them.  
“Two…You were fourteen when you became Sailor Scouts?” The younger girls nodded in accession. Minako managed to stop laughing.  
“Actually, I was thirteen.” She grinned maniacally.  
“You do know what’s coming for you, right?” Raye asked.  
“No…Should we be worried?” Ami shook her head when the other girls started laughing maniacally. They lifted the weapons so that the older girls could see them. Fear instantly rose in their eyes.  
“Yes.” Usagi answered. They jumped forward and attacked. A few minutes later, when the dust settled, Haruka and Michiru were unrecognizable. Haruka had neon green hair and she now wore a frilly pink dress and she had gaudy makeup on. Michiru’s hair was in a bun and hidden under a red cap. Her face was smudged with brown makeup so that she looked dirty. She wore orange overalls with a blue turtleneck and had big pink shoes. They shook the daze off them and looked down at themselves. Haruka groaned and Michiru shrieked in horror.  
“I look like a clown!!” Michiru screamed.  
“Yes, a very dirty clown.” Lita grinned. “Okay, you guys, you can come back in now.” Hotaru and Setsuna came back in. Hotaru started laughing at the two while Setsuna just shook her head.  
“You know, I believe that a very similar thing happened in the Moon Kingdom.” A smile played along her lips. That quieted the rowdy group. Any mention of their past life could do it.  
“Really? To who? What did they look like afterwards?” Minako hopped up and down.  
“It was Michiru and she looked like a frog for weeks afterwards.” Setsuna frowned. “You know, now that I think about it, I do believe that you were actually turned into a frog and for the life of me, I can’t remember who did it, for I know it wasn’t Hotaru, since both she and Michiru denied that she did. Michiru said that she didn’t get a good look at the person but she could tell that whoever it was tall and had two very long ponytails, but no odangos, so it couldn’t have been Princess Serenity, and besides she didn’t have a good grasp of magic.” Setsuna tapped her chin in confusion. She walked over to the rocking chair and sat there, thinking.  
“Um…” They sweat dropped. Setsuna couldn’t resist a puzzle. Hotaru snuggled into Setsuna’s lap. That’s when the doorbell rang.   
“I’ll get it!” Usagi jumped up and ran to answer the door. When she opened the door, a business woman was standing on the doorstep. She looked very somber. “Could I help you?”  
“Yes, is this a Miss Minako Aino’s house?” The woman asked stiffly.  
“Yeah, it is. She’s in here. Come on in.” The woman stepped in. Usagi led her to the living room. “Hey, Mina, there’s someone here for you.” Minako looked up from being tackled by Haruka again. She got up and Haruka sat back down.  
“Hi, could I help you with something?”   
“Actually, I need to tell you something, and I believe you should sit down.” Mina did so, looking warily at the woman. She was taller than Mamoru and had her brown hair tucked into a bun, making her very militaristic in her black suit. “My name is Agatha McGinnis from Social Securities.” The girls all instinctively sat down next to Minako, sensing something big was coming. “I’m sorry I have to tell you this, but two days ago, your parents were in a car crash just outside of London.”  
“Are they okay?” Minako asked quickly, fearing the answer.  
“No, Miss Aino, I’m sorry, but that’s why I’m here. You see, they’re dead.” McGinnis answered miserably. Minako stared at her in shock.   
“Wha-at?”  
“They never made it to the hospital.” Minako choked. She broke out in tears and Usagi held her close.  
“I’ll take care of her. When can you transfer the papers?” Haruka asked quietly.  
“There’s no need of that. A family member is going to come and take care of her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, Minako. But it leads to something postive, don't worry! Er...something's strange about McGinnis, don't worry, you'll find out! Please review!


	3. The Comings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very strange people suddenly come into four of the scouts' lives. Hold on, let me check my mailbox...Nope, still don't own Sailor Moon.

Lunarian-Bold  
Japanese-Normal  
Thought-Italics  
“Foreign Language”-Italics/Quotation Marks  
/Singing\\-Italics/Slashes  
Past self talking-Italics/Bold

I DON’T OWN THIS!!! Any techinese stuff that’s in here is stuff that I made up.

The Comings

Mina held her ticket out in front of her. Apparently, her new guardian wanted to meet her here at this very exclusive concert by Aphrodite. Aphrodite was the biggest singer since the Three Lights. This meant that her guardian was rich, and that she would have to move. She shifted Artemis to her shoulder and walked up to the ticket attendant. She had been instructed to introduce herself to the attendant. “Hello, I’m Mina Aino.” She held out her ticket. The attendant looked up.  
“Mina Aino?” She opened a book and then found her name. The attendant’s eyes went huge. She quickly picked up the phone and talked to someone on the other end. She looked back up at the confused girl. “Please hold on a moment, the manager will be right with you.”  
“The manager?” A portly man ran up, huffing. He looked at her expectantly.  
“I believe*huff*that you are*huff*Madame Aino?” He asked with a French accent. Mina just nodded. “Please come with me.” He led her backstage. Okay, whoever he is very rich. She was led to a door with the name ‘Aphrodite’ on it. One of the makeup professionals? The manager hesitantly walked up to the door, and then barely dodged the man being thrown out of the door.  
“Restez en dehors de ma chambre, vouspervers!” A furious girl stood in the doorway. “N'avez-vous jamais osé-“She cut off when she saw Mina. “Mina!” She squealed in delight and hugged Mina with delight. “How are you?”   
“Mes dents sont de couleur orange.” Mina stuttered. The older girl laughed in delight.  
“Of course your teeth are orange!” She tittered and Mina blushed a deep red. “Come on, we have so much to talk about!” Just then she stepped into the light. The girl was about eighteen years old. She had very long honey-blonde hair and green eyes. She was an inch taller than Mina. Could it be…?  
“Hani?!” Mina called out the nickname hesitantly.  
“Of course! Who else could it be? Now come on!” She dragged Mina into the dressing room. She didn’t notice her henshin brooch floating out of her skirt pocket and into the girl’s pocket.  
“Augh! Bijina!” She complained to her cousin.

\--^^--

Usagi walked into her room, having just come from school, and stopped short, seeing a woman by her bed. Her pink hair was in odangos like Usagi, but she had four pigtails, two on each side. She was tall, being just a few inches shorter than Darien. Her red eyes were scanning a book and she was facing Usagi.  
“Kanrei?” Usagi stared. The woman looked up. Usagi’s brooch was hidden in Kanrei’s pants pocket, the outline barely visible.  
“Yeah? What is it, Meatballhead?” Her sister replied.

\--^^--

Ami reached for another book, when her hand was covered by a gloved hand. The both hands immediately retreated. She turned to see a pale woman beside her. Her ice blue hair was cropped short in a distinctly feminine style, but was still short enough to look tomboyish. Her silver eyes met Ami. “Sorry.” Ami whispered in shame. A blush crept over her face.  
“It’s okay.” The woman grabbed the book and gave it to Ami who was cut off when she tried to protest. “Besides, you had it first.” Ami nodded and took it. “So, what is a tenth grader doing reading college-aged books?” Ami blushed.  
“Oh, I really enjoyed Dr. Woodsworth’s essay on the issue of radioactivity in Japan, so I thought I would read some more of his books.” Ami explained. The woman nodded in understanding.  
“Yeah, but I didn’t understand how that one leak in Hong Kong related to Japan at all.” She said. Ami thought for a moment.  
“Well…I believe that since it was such a huge catastrophe that he believed he should put it in there as a warning about radioactivity.” Ami replied. The woman nodded her head slowly.  
“Okay, so…do you have a high I.Q.?” The question startled her.  
“Well…yes, I do.” She blushed. “It’s 300.”  
“Ah-“The woman examined her closely, making her nervous. The woman’s hand flew out and snatched her henshin brooch and hid it. “Ami Mizuno?!” Ami was none the wiser.  
“Um, yeah. That’s me.” Ami blushed at the attention and the big smile that lit the woman’s face. “Wait, where have I seen…Aunt Kori?!”

\--^^--

Hotaru bent down to get some books. Someone picked her up by the legs and shoved her into the locker and closed the door. Raucous laughter filled the air. Hotaru’s eyes began to tear. She was upside down in her locker and she had no idea how to get out. A girl’s voice rang out and reprimanded the boys sternly. Then there were a few thumps. Her locker door opened and she tumbled out, her skirt up. Someone immediately straightened out her skirt and helped her up. She looked up to see a ninth-grader there. She had long brown hair that went to her mid-shoulder and she had light violet eyes. Hotaru rubbed her eyes.   
“Are you okay?” She asked. Hotaru nodded.  
“I’m just really embarrassed.” She sniffed. The girl whiffed out a handkerchief which Hotaru took. While she was blowing her nose, the girl grabbed her henshin brooch, which had fallen to the floor and pocketed it.  
“Well, those boys won’t be bothering you anymore.” The girl smiled. Hotaru held out the handkerchief. “No, you need it more than I do.”  
“Thank you.” She pocketed it. “My name’s Hotaru Tomoe.”  
“My name is Shikei Tensei.”  
“So, we’re friends, right?” Hotaru asked. Shikei laughed a little.  
“Okay, if you want to be. Come on,” She held out her hand, “I’ll take you to your classroom.”  
“Okay.” Hotaru took her hand, reveling in the fact that she had a new friend; all the while, Shikei was relieved by the fact that her charge was safe.

\--^^--

“So, Hani, tell me, what happened in your life?” Mina asked.   
“Don’t call me that!” Her cousin pouted. “I hate it when people do that!”  
“Fine, Judy.” Mina rolled her eyes. “So, how come you’re here?” Judiana put on a shade of lipstick and considered the question.  
“That question is going to have to wait a while.” Judiana smiled.  
“Aw, come on, cuz. Give me a break!” Mina pouted. This made Judiana laugh.  
“Seriously though, it wouldn’t be any fun if I told you now, would it?” Judiana grinned at her cousin in the mirror. The manager came in.  
“Madame Koi, it’s time for you to go on.” He announced.  
“Okay, thank you. Please make sure my cousin gets to her seat, please.” Mina blinked.  
“Of course, Madame.” The manager bowed to her. “If the madam would come with me, s’il vous plait?” The manager led her out and to a front row seat. Mina sat down and waited, feeling very conspicuous with all the stares pointed at her. Five minute later, the manager reappeared onstage. He adjusted the mike and cleared his throat.  
“Miss Aphrodite will now at this time be coming on stage. We thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy.” The manager bowed and left. That’s when her cousin came on and adjusted the mike, frowning. What is she doing?  
“Okay, sorry about that. This concert is dedicated to my cousin, Mina Aino.” Mina sweat dropped in realization. Oh. She’s Aphrodite. “So let’s start.” Music began playing.

 

/We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever

A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever

A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever

A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever

A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you\

 

When the song stopped, she spoke again. “I’m never going to leave you again. I will always protect you, no matter what.” Mina gasped, tears coming to her eyes. She no longer felt conspicuous. Another song started.

 

/ Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen

I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm looking up  
I don't want this to end

Nothing  
Nothing should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is completed  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday

Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe\

 

“You always believed in me, that I could do it all. You cheered me on, even when I was unsure. So, now, all I have to do is picture your face, telling me that I can do it.” For the rest of the concert, Mina was in tears. After the concert was done, Mina raced backstage and tackled Judiana. “You like it that much, huh?” She laughed. Mina just nodded furiously. “Okay, thanks, but I got to get up.” Mina blushed and got up.  
“You are amazing.” Mina gushed. “That was epic!!!” She squealed. Judiana rubbed the back of her head.  
“Thanks, Mina.” Her eyes lit up. “Hey, why don’t we go out to eat?” Mina grinned and then slapped her forehead. I completely forgot about Haruka. “What?”  
“Actually, a friend of mine was going to drive me to another friend’s house to eat.” Mina explained.  
“Oh, well, that’s okay.” Judiana laughed. “We’ll just eat there. After all,” she poked Mina in the ribs, “I do need to meet my charge’s friends.” Mina laughed.   
“Um, you know, I actually thought that my guardian was going to be some crotchety old man.” Mina said. Judiana laughed. She bent over and pretended to hobble around.  
“Oi, young lady,” she said in an old man’s voice, “don’t you dare laugh at me. Don’t you dare laugh or I’ll turn your hide so fast you won’t know what hit you.” This of course sent Mina into gales of laughter. “I said don’t laugh!” She hobbled over. Mina darted a few steps away. “Oh no, you don’t!” She chased her around.  
“Try to get me, old man!” Mina stuck her tongue out.  
“Hey!” Judiana stood up straight. “I’ll get you for that.” Mina sweat dropped. She had forgotten that her cousin hated being called old.  
“Uh-oh.” Judiana chased Mina all the way down the parking lot. As she chased her around the parking lot, Haruka caught sight of them. She just watched them for a while, laughing. She knew that Mina could be down the highway by now if she wanted to. Mina turned to stick her tongue out at Judiana and slammed into a telephone pole. Judiana stopped to look at her and then pounced. Unfortunately, she ate pavement because Mina dodged and the chase began again. When Mina neared Haruka, Haruka grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. Judiana, however, stopped right in front of them.  
“We have got to do that again.” She panted. Mina couldn’t agree more.

\--^^--

“What are you doing here?” Usagi asked cautiously. She could never tell Kanrei’s mood since she seemed incapable of emotion.  
“Someone stole my identity, so I’m going to be staying here for a while.” Kanrei answered nonchalantly. Usagi gasped and hugged her. “You’re hugging me!” Jabreu tried to disentangle the younger girl with no success. “Erg. This is why I hate you.”  
“You know,” Usagi said, “I think you’re more upset about my hugging you than your identity being stolen.” Kanrei rolled her eyes. She picked her up by the legs and hung her upside down.  
“If you don’t let go of me, I will drop you.” Usagi let go. Kanrei dropped her on her head. She walked to the doorway.  
“Ow, I thought you said you wouldn’t drop me.” Usagi complained.   
“So what? That’s life. Deal with it.” Kanrei walked out of the room. Usagi humphed in frustration, as Luna walked up to her.  
“Who was THAT?” The cat asked.  
“She’s my sister, Kanrei.” Luna stared at her in surprise. “I know, she’s totally unlike me. That’s why we don’t get along well. We’re opposites of each other.”  
“Obviously,” Luna said. Outside Usagi’s door, Kanrei looked at her sister’s brooch in her gloved hand.  
“Well, I guess I’ll just have to take my identity back, huh, Serenity?”

\--^^--

“So, Ami, how have you been?” Kori asked. They were sitting at a table with books piled around them. Kori had a few more books than Ami did.  
“Oh, you know the usual. I’ve started an extracurricular study group with some of my friends to help them with their studies.” Ami said, “Though it is used more for talking than for studying.” They laughed quietly. “I’m also at the top of all my classes.”  
“Well, that’s no big surprise.” Kori smiled. “I have masters in chemistry and psychology, but I earn money through my ice skating.” Ami sat forward in surprise. She hadn’t heard from her aunt in years, so she didn’t know much about her.  
“I didn’t know you ice skated.” Ami said.  
“Well, at first it was just a hobby. But then I was ‘discovered’ or something like that. I am apparently very good,” Kori explained, “even untrained. I seem to have this unique style of ice dance that people love. I actually was in one of the Olympics and won it under the name ‘Kori Hime’.” Ami nodded.  
“’Ice Princess’, I like it.” Ami smiled. Sophia laughed.  
“Yeah, I thought you would.” Kori rubbed her leg. “I injured myself a while ago, so I won’t be able to ice skate much.” She laughed. “Not at all, if my doctor had his way.”  
“Well, you really should listen to him, since he knows what’s best for you.” Ami said. Kori frowned.  
“Great, now my niece is against me.” She joked. Ami stuck out her tongue. Kori stared at her.  
“What?”   
“Did you just…stick your tongue out at me?!” Kori panicked. Ami put her hand over her mouth and blushed.  
“It’s a habit I picked up from two of my friends.” Ami explained. Kori hugged her, squishing her.  
“You’re normal! I have to thank your friends!” Kori exclaimed.   
“Uh…” Ami sweat dropped. Then Kori sweat dropped too at her behavior.  
“Oops.” She rubbed the back of her head. Ami laughed.  
“I guess I’ll have to thank whoever you’ve been hanging around.”  
“Please no, she’ll just get even more hyper and annoying.” Kori complained. “I can’t stand her now as she is.” Ami laughed.  
“I guess you’ll just have to meet the ‘Blonde Whirlwind’.” Ami laughed, thinking about Mina and her exuberance. Kori’s head hit the table.  
“I’m doomed.” Ami giggled at her aunt.

\--^^--

“Hey, Hotaru!” The brunette turned to see Shikei running towards her. She came to a stop. “How are you?”   
“Great! Those boys didn’t come back!” Hotaru grinned. She grabbed Shikei’s hand. “Let me introduce you to Setsuna-mama.” They ran to Setsuna who turned when they came near. “Hi, Sets-mama!”  
“Did you have good day today, Hotaru?” The time scout smiled at the bright little girl.  
“Uh-huh. Thanks to Shikei here.” Ariadne blushed. “Ariadne, this is one of my mamas. Sets-mama, this is my new friend, Shikei Tensei.” Ariadne bowed.  
“It’s very nice to meet you, Setsuna-sensei.”  
“Please, just call me Setsuna.” She smiled. She was glad that Hotaru was getting a new friend. Not many people wanted to be friends with someone with powers.  
“Okay.” Shikei smiled. “Thank you, Setsuna.”  
“Would you like to get some ice cream with us?” Setsuna asked.  
“Okay, just as long as you get me raspberry.” Shikei grinned.  
“Hey, that’s my favorite too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song is 'At the Beginning' from Anastasia and the second one is 'Miracles Happen' from Princess Diaries. Please Reviews!


	4. The Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter and Mars get attacked in the park and Sailor Moon comes to the rescue. But what is this? It's not the Sailor Moon they know? This one's kinda short and I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Lunarian-Bold  
Japanese-Normal  
Thought-Italics  
“Foreign Language”-Italics/Quotation Marks  
/Singing\\-Italics/Slashes  
Past self talking-Italics/Bold

I don’t own Sailor Moon. Just this idea and Shikei and Judiana and Kori and Kanrei.

The Greetings

Usagi picked at her food and sighed. Kanrei had been avoiding her ever since the confrontation in her bedroom, though she did wonder why she was in there in the first place. The two sisters had always fought violently, but right now, Usagi just wanted to make up with Kanrei when she had the chance. She glanced up at her sister who was calmly chewing her food. The tension around the table could be cut with a knife. Ikuko coughed slightly. “So, how was your day, Kanrei?”  
“It was fine. I went to the arcade and met with some old friends. Apparently, Judes is a big pop star now.”  
“Really? Well that’s fascinating. What about you, Usagi?”  
“Erm...Just the usual stuff.” Ikuko raised an eyebrow.  
“Did Minako have another fashion disaster?” She asked teasingly.  
“No, she actually went to a concert to meet her new guardian. She’s going to tell-“ Just then the phone rang. “Er, excuse me, that’s probably Mina right now.” The blonde went to go pick it up. Kanrei picked up her phone to answer a text.  
“I’ve got to go, Kori needs me for some experiment she’s doing.” The pink-haired girl abruptly left.

Usagi screeched around the corner and jumped behind a tree. She looked around it to take a proper look at the Youma. It was some sort of bird hybrid thing with claws for feet and its wings were where its arms would have been. It was sucking energy from Jupiter who was screaming. Mars fired an arrow at it. “Damn it!” The arrow barely hurt the thing. Usagi felt around in her bag for her henshin.  
“What are you waiting for, Usagi?” Luna urged her on.  
“I can’t find my henshin!” The blonde wailed. The Youma spun around to stare at the tree.  
“Purity…” It moaned and sent a swath of energy at the tree. However it was blocked by a figure.   
“Moon! About ti…” Mars gasped as the figure stood up, at a height much too tall to be Usagi. Her bright pink hair was in odangos. The rest of her hair was divided into four pigtails that flowed from the bottom of her odangos to her feet. In between her light purple eyes was the most astonishing thing, a golden moon. “Wha-at?” She was wearing a pale pink sheath dress that was split on her right hip to reveal a light purple pair of shorts. A white belt that had a golden holder extended from the split. Her collar, which marked her as a senshi, was also a light purple and had two pairs of stripes that met at a large oblong brooch with a golden moon. From underneath the brooch were four white ribbons. Her gloves were a pale pink and went to her biceps. Her knee-length boots were pale purple and had a cuff of pale pink. In her hands was a white crystal staff that she had used to block the attack.  
“Hello, Mars. And you are right about that it’s about time, although I don’t believe you meant it in the same way I do.” The Youma growled. “Yes, I know you’re there. Chastity’s Light!” Five beams of pink and purple light went out of her fingertips and slammed into the Youma, turning it into a pile of dust. “Not as effective as Purity, but I suppose it will keep it from returning for a few more decades.”   
“Who are you?” Jupiter was standing on her feet now. The strange senshi raised an eyebrow.  
“Shouldn’t it be obvious? I’m Sailor Moon.”   
“No, you’re not. I know the real Sailor Moon personally.” Mars growled. Her fists were on fire. The pink-haired senshi turned to leave.  
“Please give me a break. Usagi’s simply too untrained and far too powerful to be the moon heir. And don’t worry, I don’t mean to hurt her, just to protect her.” She vanished in a flash of light. The other senshi looked at each other worriedly.  
“What do we do now?” Jupiter sat down wearily.  
“Ask Pluto of course. And we practice our senshi abilities more.” Mars said resentfully, glaring at the spot where the pseudo senshi disappeared.


	5. The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi gets payback and someone kidnaps her! I don't own Sailor Moon. *Sigh* I only own sweet Shikei, hyper Judiana, icy Kori, and bitchy Kanrei.

Lunarian-Bold  
Japanese-Normal  
Thought-Italics  
“Foreign Language”-Italics/Quotation Marks  
/Singing\\-Italics/Slashes  
Past self talking-Italics/Bold

 

“IIIEEE!” Ikuko winced as the screech permeated through the house. “KANREI!” A large thump sounded.  
“Augh!” A tall pink blur past her followed by a smaller yellow blur. Ikuko shook her head. It was about time that Kanrei learned that Usagi wasn’t to be trifled with nowadays. Just the other day, she had gotten back at Shingo for booby trapping her room by getting Minako to help completely redecorate his room in pink and orange. Ikuko still couldn’t figure out where all those Three Lights posters came from.   
“Get back here, you big bully!” Kanrei had run back into the house and was now heading to the attic. “Oh no, you don’t!” Ikuko decided to call the school then.

“But Rei!” Usagi was whining, trying to get the miko to come over. “I really need your help.” She was tearing up.  
“NO! I’m not going to help you on some half-baked idea.” The fire senshi hung up violently and rubbed her temples. She mumbled something about odangoed idiots and their idiotic revenges. Honestly, she should already be at school. Rei tromped from the school office and went back to her class.

BAM! Ikuko cringed, wondering what it was. Usagi skipped down the steps and grabbed her lunch, her hair and uniform neatly done. “Hi, mama! Is there anything I can eat?” The bluenette stared at her. “What?”  
“What was that sound?” She asked her daughter as she handed the blonde an apple.  
“Oh, that? That was me defending myself. Haruka is a really good teacher when it comes to kickboxing.” She waved at her mother, grabbing her bento on her way out. Ikuko stared after her. She picked up the phone again, this time to call her sister-in-law.

\-----------------******----------------------------******--------------------------------------*****----------------------------

“AMI!” The bluenette turned to see a familiar exuberant figure. “Hi!” Usagi glomped onto her arm.  
“Usagi? What are you doing at school so late?” The genius asked worriedly. Usagi was usually late, but not this late. Ami was heading out to the rooftop for lunch.  
“Oh, Kanrei and I got into a fight. Again.” The moon princess huffed.  
“Who’s Kanrei?” Ami frowned. She had never heard of her before.  
“Oh, she’s my sister!” Usagi rubbed the back of her head. “She’s a real bitch, though.”  
“Usagi! You don’t talk about others that way.” The water senshi corrected.   
“But it’s true!” The blonde whined. Luna nodded from her perch on Usagi’s shoulder.  
“It is. Kanrei is Usagi’s complete opposite.” The black cat said. “It makes me glad that Usagi is the princess. Not someone like her sister.” She shuddered. Ami wondered what Usagi’s sister was like to make Luna hate her so much. By then they had come up onto the roof. A hand clamped around Usagi’s mouth, making Ami twirl in shock at her muffled shout.  
“Hey, there, Odango! Miss me?” A fist slammed into the handsome face behind her.

\-----------------******----------------------------******--------------------------------------*****----------------------------

“Ow. Did you really have to punch me?” The black-haired idol rubbed his (her?) jaw ruefully.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t had jumped me like that.” Usagi humphed. Ami just shook her head.  
“Seiya-san, is Taiki-san and Yaten-san here as well?” the bluenette asked him.  
“Yeah, Taiki said something about going to the computer lab and Yaten just went off to do his own thing.” Seiya flipped his hand.  
“Arigato, Seiya-san.” Ami bowed and left. Seiya turned to the still furious blonde and smirked.  
“So, Odango, I guess it’s the two of us, then.” He winked at her. She sent an elbow towards his chest, but he caught it. “Okay, what’s got you all in a huff?”  
“Excuse me?” Usagi blinked at him.  
“Well, something has to be going on. Unless you’re on your….” Usagi’s face turned a bright red.  
“No! No! I’m not!” She sighed. “I might as well tell someone. It’s my sister, Kanrei. She’s back and as bitchy as always.” Seiya stared at her. “What?”  
“It’s just that you usually just see people’s good side. You kind of just ignore the bad side. Unless they tease you relentlessy.” The star senshi stated. Usagi’s face lightened to a light pink. “Oi! That’s a better color on you than the red.” He winked at her and her face went straight back to red.  
“You….Seiya!” She pushed the laughing idol hard. “Honestly!”


End file.
